Faded Heart
by Tamarillo-chan
Summary: When his Owner fades and does not notice him anymore, a Christmas Kougra takes matters into his own paws, setting out on a quest to find her. The journey will reveal secrets he never knew about Neopia, about the universe, and his family.
1. Chapter 1

Finding Cat

**HELLO! This is my first story on fanfiction, so I'm just happy I'm submitting. Read and Review!**

"WOOHOOO!" yelled Kitterboy. Soaked through his Christmas Kougra fur, he bravely navigated the wild wave. He flipped his board to the top, a crazy grin on his face as he caught air. Landing perfectly, he pulled out from the wave and coasted to shore before it crested.

"YEAH! This is how we DO it!" he exclaimed, punching a paw into the air. He jumped off his board into the sand. The magical tracker on his wrist beeped. His owner was on the move. Frowning at it, he glanced at the ocean, beckoning him with its warm tropical waters and tall waves. The tracker beeped again, the little silver bracelet more insistent.

"Fine, fine." Kitterboy grumbled. He jogged up the sand with his board, making for the Tombola booth. He saw his Owner, Cat, walking away from it, headed for the Island Mystic. Shaking water from his hair, he caught up behind her.

"Pretty early for you to be up, huh? Bet you're tired." He laughed, elbowing her in the side. She gave no response, eyes staring blankly ahead, focused on her goal.

"…So, great waves today. I was wondering if we could stay at the beach?"

No response.

Kitterboy's smile faltered, but he tried again.

So if we're not going back, can I put my board in the inventory?"

Wordlessly, Cat handed him the brown bag, bigger on the inside than outside, her pace never changing. Kitterboy slipped his surfboard inside.

"Thanks Cat." He said, his smile finally slipping from his face. Ears drooping, he handed it back. He kicked a stray unlabeled can in frustration.

They sloshed through the narrow strip of water between Mystery Island and the Mystic. The old Kyrii smiled at Cat. "Back again are you? Well, don't think you can steal my ball again!" he said jokingly, wagging a finger in her face. When she gave no sign she had heard him, his face fell. "Another one…" he sighed. Waving his paws importantly, he declared "Your sense of direction will change dramatically. Remember to come back tomorrow." Turning to Kitterboy, the Mystic asked, "How long has she been like this, kid?"

"A couple weeks." Kitterboy told him, his ears drooping further.

The Mystic shook his head sadly, looking at Cat's rigid figure. "A shame, that. I thought she'd be one of the ones who made it…the ARGUMENTS we had, my goodness." He chuckled, and then sighed again.

Kitterboy shoved his paws into his swimtrunk pockets. "Why do they do this? One day they're here, the next, THAT." Kitterboy gestured helplessly at the frozen Cat.

The Island Mystic peered at him, sadness filling his normally cheerful eyes. "As an Owner gets older, they start thinking too much. When they start thinking too much, they believe less with their heart. Their heart is what is in Neopia, so we see less of them."

"Is there some way I can save her?" pleaded Kitterboy, "I can't stand seeing her FADE like this."

"She your first Owner, kid?" the Mystic asked. When Kitterboy nodded, the old Kyrii rubbed a paw over his face, blustering. "I remember my first Owner. My only Owner, actually. She held on longer than most, but like all the others she faded and then, one day, left. The Neopets Team took pity on me and gave me a job, but…" he trailed off.

"Can you help her?" Kitterboy asked.

The Island Mystic looked up at the youth's desperate eyes, deep in thought. All three were frozen, one gone some strange place, one waiting with bated breath, one lost in memories. The Mystic finally stirred at a beeping noise. Cat had started walking again, and Kitterboy's tracker was beeping.

"Please, sir," Kitterboy begged, "Before she leaves."

"Alright, listen."

"THANK YOU-"

"I said listen! I can't help you. I don't have nearly enough magic for that, you need a faerie, or a witch. Since she's not here, she must be somewhere else. You need to find her."

Kitterboy nodded and squeaked a "Thanks!" he started running to Cat, who was walking to the dock; almost out of the tracker's range.

"HEY!"

Without stopping, Kitterboy looked behind him.

The Island Mystic raised a paw. "GOOD LUCK KID!" he bellowed.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello! I can't tell you how happy I am to update again. I had a long vacation, so I was typing on my iPod during the long drive, and during the 6/10 days of rain. I have some chapters backed up, and I just need to edit them now. I'm doing my editing and proofreading myself, not the best strategy, so please forgive me for spelling and grammar mistakes. Mostly grammar. Enjoy!**

**Chapter 2, In which there is a bouncing red thing, a debate, and a quest.**

After a long day of dailies, checking trades, and gaming, Kitterboy arrived back at their neohome in Neopia Central, Cat pushing roughly through the door. Mystic_Millie2 was lounging on the couch, staring uninterestedly at a book, 'Ogrin Survival'. The Camouflage Flotsam rolled over and propped herself up on her elbow, staring at Cat. She turned to Kitterboy. "Any luck?" she asked.

"A bit." Kitterboy said, pulling his surfboard out of the inventory to put in his room. He didn't know whether Millie was talking about Cat or the dailies.

"Ah." Millie rolled over again, and flipped through her book. "A bit is better than nothing, I guess."

"Yeah..." Kitterboy ducked his head through the door and propped his board against the wall, before making his way back into the living room. He dragged a beanbag chair over to the side of the couch and stared into the fireplace.

Cat walked out of the hallway with a small Red Aisha in tow. The Aisha, Shelly205205, was bouncing up and down, chirping "Where we going? Where we going?"

Without a word to her pet, Cat walked out the door, Shelly still bouncing behind her.

As soon as the door shut, a puff of green smoke wafted from the couch as Millie finished the book. Millie sighed and pulled herself up to stare at Kitterboy. "So? Aren't you going to tell me about it?"

"About what?" Kitterboy grumbled.

"About the bit of luck you had with Cat."

"Later, I want everyone to be here. Kitterboy said. He sank deeper into the beanbag chair, watching the dancing flames of the fireplace. He closed his eyes and the flames flickered across the inside of his lids. They rolled just like waves...was that a surfer? A fire surfer. The waves rolled higher, red as blood. Red...that's a lot of red. Something tickled his ear...he flicked it. It tickled again, and the red shifted a bit. Annoyed, Kitterboy opened his eyes...

Only to come face to face with two bright red ones inches from his face.

"GWAH!" He yelled, and fell out of the beanbag chair, thumping to the floor. Shelly giggled loudly and bounced away.

"Got you!" his sister snickered, bouncing in place. She was first created a Blumaroo, and never lost the bouncing habit.

Kitterboy groaned on the floor. "Not now, Shelly." He pushed himself to his paws, and glared at the bouncing red thing. "That hurt you know.

"You've been sleeping since yesterday! You're such a sleepyhead!" she grinned, "Well?"

"Well what?" Kitterboy snapped.

"We thought you 'ad something to say." a deep, rich voice said behind him. Kitterboy whirled around and came face-to-chest with an enormous Starry Lupe.

GoldenProudLupe, called Golden, lived in the other house Cat had. Kitterboy stole a glance around the room. Aquailerina, a Green Hissi, waved a wing from near the window, which was was bright with early morning sunlight. Elvis_I, a bratty Baby Gelert, sneered at him from the couch. Millie gazed with a bemused expression next to him, and Pekapo, a lean, strong Electric Zafara was leaning on the wall, looking like she'd rather be anywhere else but there. Everyone was here, and they had all seen him fall off his chair. He felt his face grow hot.

Golden stared curiously down his muzzle at the Christmas Kougra. "Millie said you wanted to talk to us." He said gently, his Meridel accent warping his speech slightly.

Kitterboy gulped. He hadn't expected Millie to get EVERYONE everyone. But he stood up straighter and said, much more confidently than he felt, said "Yes It's about Cat."

A low murmur went through the assembled pets, and Golden walked out from behind him to sink into a Kauvara patterned beanbag. "I've been around, Kit. I've seen this 'appen before, and they either don' go, or never come back. What makes you thin' you can 'elp 'er?"

Kitterboy took a steadying breath. No going back now. "The Island Mystic told me that Cat's not here anymore, so we need to find her. A faerie or a witch would have a spell to get us there, and then maybe we can talk to her. Make her come back."

The pets gasped and started talking amid themselves, before one voice rose above them.

"Yer an idjit."

Who said it was immediately known, the rough Krawk Island tone, crashing like waves on rock, issuing from a surly Electric Zafara, Pekapo. Once she was certain she had all their attention, she continued, "Yer ALL idjits fer belivin' that. She's gone. She ain't comin' back." The Zafara crossed her arms and glared at them all.

Kitterboy's mouth went dry. He cleared his throat and began to speak again, "We have to try."

There was a general murmur of assent. Then Golden stood up, towering over them all, and declared, "You're right. I'm goin' with you."

Mystic Millie smiled. "I can't. But why are you going, wherever it is you are going?"

Golden's yellow eyes filled with sadness and memory. "Cat was the firs' owner I had who wasn' gone. I loved her. I'm not abou' to let 'er fade away. She adopted me from the pound a plain Yellow Lupe, an' loved me like tha'. No frills or nothin'. Jus' me. She's worth savin'."

Kitterboy spoke up, emboldened. "Cat adopted me from the pound, too. My first owner dumped me as soon as I was created. I was so little she could hold me in one hand, she said. I was Green, and when I started surfing I would get cold and wet. So she painted me Christmas, so my fur would be warm and waterproof. She's the only owner I ever knew."

Golden walked over next to Kitterboy and placed a huge paw on his shoulder. Looking over at the rest of the pets, he rumbled, "Anyone else want to come?"

Shelly bounced up and down. "Ooh! Ooh! Me! Pick me!"

Millie reached over and grabbed the scruff of her neck and plopped her on the couch by Elvis. "You're too young." Turning to Kitterboy, she said sadly, "I can't walk, so unless you're going to Maraqua, count me out."

Aquailerina shifted her coils. "I don't want to go. It sounds dangerous."

Pekapo threw her arms in the air. "Yer all hopeless!" She stormed out of the room. A door slammed.

Kitterboy winced. Golden squeezed his shoulder. "She's lived more than me, even."

Kitterboy nodded. "So, just me and Golden, then." He sighed, and looked up at the Lupe. "Let's get started, before Cat comes back."

Golden nodded. "I brought my thin's. I figured you'd try somthin' like this." The pets in the room started to dissipate, Millie simply grabbed a book and began reading, the side account pets went home. Aquailerina carried Elvis, who has fallen asleep, his long ears dangling limply. Shelly was curled up like an Angelpuss covering her face, soft snores floating out from under her paws. Kitterboy smiled. This is why he wanted to save Cat. She was an important part of his family. Kitterboy walked into his room, snatching a bag up from his desk. He shoved a couple battledome items in it, an ultimate rainbow gun and some healing potions. He also put his thickest blanket into it, thankful that the backpack magically expanded to fit everything. He trotted into the kitchen, and pulled some food out of the fridge. Done packing, he shouldered his bag and made his way into the living room.

Golden was leaving against the door waiting, his own bag slung over his back. "Ready?" he asked. Kitterboy looked one last time at his house, his home. He steeled his nerves.

"Yeah."

And the two started out, on a mission to save their owner, their friend.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello! I'm sorry for the wait, but I was...lazy. *braces for thrown objects* huh? What? No haters? A REVIEW? :DDDDDDD SOOOOOOOO HAPPY! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH! SQEEEEEEEEEEEE! *dies***

**Faded Heart, chapter three.**

Kitterboy huffed with exhaustion. Golden and he had spent the few neopoints they had on a carriage ride to Meridell. The carriage had broken a wheel, and the Unis didn't have a spare. So the Unis had flown off, and Kitterboy and Golden had been stuck with walking all the way to Meridell Castle.

"Remind me why we need to go to Meridell?" Kitterboy complained, "My bag's digging into my shoulder!"

Golden slowed down to match his step-brother's plodding pace. "Because," He explained again, "Meridell 'as the third bigges' library besides Altador and Faerieland. An' I know someone there 'oo can 'elp."

Kitterboy grumbled, but quickened his pace, wanting to get this darn journey over. They walked on down the dusty road, fields on either side and the sun high overhead. Golden stopped and sniffed the air. Kitterboy stopped after him, and asked, "What is it?"

Golden took a deep breath before answering. "I smell the city. It smells like food, pets, and cookin' fires. We're close."

Kitterboy lifted his short Kougra snout into the air and sniffed. All he smelled was grass and dust. But, sure enough, as soon as they rounded the hill, the city became visible, pets bustling about, the castle on the hill gleaming like a jewel on a crown.

Kitterboy gasped. There were so many pets! It was like the marketplace, but without the yelling, screeching owners, angry shopkeepers, and crushing crowds. These pets were milling around cheerfully buying fresh produce, while the shopkeepers hawked their wares. A bustling country marketplace.

Golden weaves his way expertly through the slow crowds, making for the castle. "We're goin' to meet my friend firs', in case she knows wha' to do, maybe we can avoid reading altogether."

"You really grew up here?" Kitterboy asked, awestruck.

Golden grinned. "Yup. Born an' raised." he lifted a paw and pointed above everyone's heads at the castle. "Thas' where my friend will be."

Golden and Kitterboy joined the line of pets going up to the castle. When they were walking across the moat, Kitterboy wrinkled his nose. "What's that smell?" He asked, disgusted.

Golden was making a face as well. "Thas' the moat. Illusen normally 'as a self-cleaning spell on it, bu' it mus' 'ave worn off."

"It's terrible!"

"An' my nose smells more than yours. Stop complainin'."

They walked through the castle wall, under the portcullis, and into the courtyard. There were guards everywhere, making sure the tourists didn't get somewhere they weren't allowed. A red Zafara was making brisk business selling minor potions and cheap magical artifacts. Golden ignored her and kept walking, Kitterboy pressing close behind.

Golden walked over to a door guarded by a Green Eyrie in a guard's uniform, holding a pike. Eyries are big pets, but he still had to look up at the enormous Starry Lupe. Kitterboy hid behind Golden's bushy tail.

"We need into the library." Golden said, looking down his muzzle at the Eyrie.

"Look, I've jus' abou' 'ad enough of you tourists. You're not allowed anywhere a guard is posted," the Eyrie sighed, "no matter 'ow tall you are," he added, looking up at Golden.

Golden gave him a stern look, and then strangely, broke into a grin. "C'mon, Skiff, don' you recognize your old friend?"

The Eyrie started, and then squinted at Golden. "HAH! No way! Pride?" He laughed and after leaning his pike on the wall, embraced Golden like a brother.

"'ow's it goin', Skiff?" Golden chuckled.

"No' to bad! Tourists bein' nosy as always. Then again, we weren't the bes' behaved youngsters either, eh Pride?" Skiff sad happily. "Look at you! Las' I saw you, you were still Yellow! You was headin' into the Haunted Woods after some monster! Sword drawn, banner flyin', whole bit! Heard you quit righ' after tha', wha' would make you do that, 'uh?"

Golden laughed hollowly. "Let's jus' say I finally met my match. I wasn' kiddin' abou' the library. We really do need in."

Skiff gasped in pretend shock, placing a paw on his heart. "Mercy! Pride readin'? Whas' the world comin' to? Hang on, who's the 'we'?"

Golden shoved Kitterboy forward. "This is my stepbrother, Kitterboy. Kit, this is Ryen Skiffer, castle guard."

Kitterboy gulped. "Hi."

Skiff peered good-naturedly at him. "Him? He's a little squirt!" He laughed.

"Hey! I'm the family battle pet!" Kitterboy said.

Skiff grinned and ruffled Kitterboy's hair. "You're alrigh', kid. I'm jus' messin'." straightening, he looked at Golden again. "Pride, you were a castle guard, you ge' to go where they can. Go on through." he stepped aside and pushed open the door. Golden thanked him and stepped through. Kitterboy followed close behind.

The sudden hush of the library was shocking compared to the loud courtyard. The click clack of Golden's claws was loud, until it was swallowed up by the books lining the shelves.

"You didn't tell me you were a knight!" Kitterboy said angrily.

Golden groaned. "There was no need to. Now you're goin' to bug me abou' it."

"No I won't!"

There was a moment of silence broken only by the sound of their pawsteps.

"So, do you still have your sword?"

"UGH!"


	4. Chapter 4

**WOW! Two updates in one day? I surprise myself. I was waiting for my mom to get her hair colored, so I wrote a bit...and a bit more...and a bit more...Oh well! I'm glad I could, this is turning out great!**

**Faded Heart, chapter four.**

Golden's friend turned out not to be the library guard, but rather someone in the library. Golden trudged up and down the isles, looking. Kitterboy had to trot to keep up with his long strides. Suddenly, Golden stopped. Kitterboy rammed straight into him.

"OOF! What the-"

Golden held up a paw, and Kitterboy clamped his mouth shut.

Golden's ears swiveled madly. "Kit, listen. You hear better." he whispered.

Kitterboy nodded, and twitched his disc-like ears. Soft pawsteps echoed, a small pet, one on all four or two walking upright. He crept over to the bookshelf, careful to not make a sound. He poked his head around the corner slowly...

And found two cherry red eyes inches from his own.

"GWAH!" He shouted, and fell over. Golden came running, his heavy paws pounding in the carpet.

"EEEEK!" screamed the sneak, and fell over.

Kitterboy sat up, rubbing his head. "Shelly!" he exclaimed.

For sure enough, there was Shelly, the little Red Aisha, looking very pleased with herself.

Golden put his paws on his hips. "You! You're too little to come!" He scolded, sounding much scarier than he actually was with his deep voice.

Kitterboy stood up. "We told you to stay home!"

Shelly giggled. "I wanted to come! But you're meanies and wouldn't let me. So I followed you!" she picked herself back up on all fours, and bounced, her long Aisha ears flopping.

"All that way?" Golden asked.

Shelly bounced higher to talk to him. "Yup! I paid a ground Uni to take me here, and I saw you in the market! I followed you aaaaaall the way here! Snuck past the guard, too!"

Golden sighed. "Great. We still haven' found my friend, and now we've got THIS to worry abou'."

"Would be easier if you'd tell us who you're looking for. Or even what they look like." Kitterboy griped.

"OH! We're lookin' for a little Aisha, yellow, abou' this tall." Golden said, motioning around his waist.

Kitterboy nodded. That meant little to the Lupe, a couple inches shorter than Kitterboy.

Shelly bounced up and down. "You mean the one over there reading?"

Golden stared at the small bouncing thing, shocked. "You know where she is? An' you didn' thin' to tell me?"

Shelly did a flip. "Well you didn't tell me you were looking for her! How was I supposed to know? She's this way!" Upon saying that, Shelly bounded away.

"Wait!" Kitterboy squeaked, scrambling after her. Golden huffed and set off also. Following the cheerful girl through the maze of bookshelves, Kitterboy wondered just how long it would have taken them to find Golden's friend without her.

They stopped next to a large pile of books on a table. Shelly stopped and reared onto her hind legs for a second. "Here she is!" she chirped, making a 'TA DAA' gesture.

Kitterboy peered over the stack of books. "There's no one here!" he exclaimed, "Just a pile of books!"

"But, I heard pages turning!" Shelly protested, jumping to the top of the teetering pile of books.

Golden lowered his nose and sniffed. He smiled gently, and whispered, "Lisha, I can smell you. It's me, Pride."

"Pride? Is that really you?" came a high, disembodied voice. There was a clicking noise, and very abruptly, a Yellow Aisha with thick glasses appeared in a chair, holding a thick brown book in one paw, the other raised like she just snapped it. She smiled up at the Lupe. "I haven't seen you in what, two, three years?"

"Two, give or take a week. An' my name's Golden, now."

Kitterboy's mouth dropped open. This was THE Lisha! And Golden was having a normal conversation with her!

"Wow! Are you a witch, miss?" Shelly said, balancing precariously on the pile of books. Kitterboy was too star struck to speak.

Lisha chuckled. "I dabble." she set down her book and rubbed her paws together. There was a blue spark, and when she held up her paw again, there was a small blue crystal on a gold chain hanging from it. She handed it to a wide eyed Shelly, who took it carefully and immediately put it on.

"But but but...You're Lisha!" Kitterboy sputtered.

"She's also bein' modest. You do more than dabble, Lisha."

"Well, maybe." Lisha said. She folded her paws in a businesslike manner and placed her elbows on the table. "I know you came here for a reason other than catching up with old friends. You normally avoid libraries like Neoflu. What brings you here? Not your fuzzy little problem, is it?"

"No, I gave up on tha' long ago. Wha' brings us 'ere is an owner problem. Tell 'er, Kitterboy."

Kitterboy made an incomprehensible noise.

"If anyon' knows wha' to do, it's Lisha." Golden reasoned.

Kitterboy took a deep breath, and explained their dilemma. "-so we came here to see if you could help?"

Lisha sat back in her chair, thinking. Then she sighed. "I have read about something that might work. But, it requires a spell, and a potion. I could maybe do the spell, but potions are not my forte. You need someone who can do them both. Are you dead set on helping Cat?"

Kitterboy nodded, and Shelly squeaked "Yeah!" from atop her wobbling tower.

Lisha pushed her glasses up higher on her nose seriously. "Then I suggest Sophie."

"Sophie the Swamp Witch?" Golden rumbled, "Why 'er? She's grumpy, isn' she?"

"She's grumpy, true. But after that Tale of Woe thing she's realized that helping others sometimes helps yourself. And," Lisha continued, holding up a finger, "She has a lot of experience in spells and potions. I'd say she's your best chance, just short of Fyora herself."

Kitterboy grinned. "Thanks Lisha. It was great to meet you."

"Hold up!" Lisha said, and dove under the table and out of sight. A moment later, she emerged, pulling a small, faded blue book. "Here, the spell's in this book. Chapter 4, under 'Applied Practices'. The potion's on the next page after that. It's called Gaia, I think."

Kitterboy took it. Peeling gilt on the front read simply, 'Portals and Rifts' "Thank you."

"No problem. Hey, I could arrange a carriage if you want."

"No, yeh've done enough." Golden said quickly. "I thin' we'll jus' find a Neolodge and set ou' in the mornin'."

"Hmph! I finally have the means to help on a quest and they refuse. Oh, well." Lisha grumbled. "At least let me do this." she reached up to Shelly and took hold of the blue crystal she had given her. After staring at it and moving her lips silently, the crystal glowed for a second, then dimmed. "There. If you're ever in over you're head, hold that and call my name. I'll be there as fast as I can."

Golden nodded. "Thank you, Lisha. I'll come visi' sometime."

"You better, or I'll turn you into a Mortog." she threatened playfully.

They turned to leave, Shelly jumped down from the tower of books and began to lead them to the door. Kitterboy turned to go, when Lisha stopped him.

"Hey, Kitterboy. You're really brave to do this for your owner. Good luck." She choked out, tears gleaming in her eyes. Kitterboy nodded, and followed Golden back out into noise and sunshine.


	5. Chapter 5

**I am a terrible person. I havn't updated in so long, I'm surprised I still have people reading this. Well, here's another chapter!**

The sunset glowed red, not visible within the walls of the castle courtyard, but there all the same. Golden glanced nervously at the sky. "We need to get tha' Neolodge 'fore its dark."

Kitterboy nodded. "I'm so tired I could sleep on a Tyrannian bed." He joked.

Shelly giggled as she trotted along beside him. "I'm so tired I could sleep next to...Turmaculus." She challenged, eyes landing in the enormous petpet as they walked down the castle hill.

They walked among the closed shops, and the few pets out in the sun's last rays hurried to wherever home was. "I'm so tired I could sleep...on the Snowager's tro...trove." Kitterboy yawned.

Shelly stumbled. Kitterboy noticed she was falling behind him. He sighed. "I knew this would happen." He bent down, offering his back. "Climb on." Shelly groaned, but was too tired to refuse. She climbed onto his backpack, and clinging with her sharp Aisha claws, fell asleep. Kitterboy stood up slowly and began to walk up to a large brown building.

Golden pushed through the door to the Neolodge and walked over to the counter. "Two rooms for the night" he said to the disinterested Peophin behind the counter. He stacked some Neopoints on the worn wood surface.

The Red Peophin snapped her Chewing Dung and handed them two keys. "Check out's at noon tomoreh. Food NOT included." she whined, resting her chin on her hoof.

Golden led the way up the stairs. Squinting at the keys in the dim stairwell, he handed Kitterboy the one marked 15. "I'll be in room 16. Don't bother me. We'll start off whenever we wake up." Golden whispered, tip-toeing past the closed doors. Kitterboy nodded, and put the room key into the lock. He pushed open the door and peered inside.

The room had that over-clean hotel feel, with two beds, two lamps, and a desk. Kitterboy carefully set down his backpack on the desk, and gently picked up his little sister off of it.

"Come on, in bed." He coaxed.

Shelly groaned. "Uh-uh. I'm not...sleeeeeeeeeepy..." she protested, before collapsing into the bed.

Kitterboy flopped on the other bed and stared out the window to the east. Kreludor had started to rise, its pale light shining through the darkened sky. He watched as it rose alone into the Neopian night, continuing its chase after the elusive sun. 'It's always like that,' Kitterboy thought, 'The sun chases the moon, the moon chases the sun, but neither ever meet the other. Like me, ' he realized suddenly, 'chasing after Cat.' he looked at the moon, and fancied it was looking at him. 'So alone...' then Shelly muttered and turned in her bed, reminding him. 'I'm not alone. I have family, and I'm gonna save Cat because she's family too.' with that thought, Kitterboy drifted off into the realm of dreams.

Kitterboy woke suddenly to a loud CLUNK from the Golden's room. His eyes shot open, seeing perfectly in the dark. He sat up in bed, listening intently.

"You hear it too?"

Kitterboy squeaked in surprise. Shelly was next to his bed, peering up at him with scared red eyes.

"Shelly!" he hissed, "Don't do that!"

Shelly whimpered. "There are weird noises coming from Uncle Golden's room."

Kitterboy swung his paws over the side of the bed, dropping to all fours. "I hear them." he said, just as a loud rustling sound came from next door, followed by a gurgle.

Kitterboy padded over to the door and poked his head out into the hallway. No one could be seen, so he walked to Golden's door, and slowly turned the knob. Shelly slunk between his paws and shoved her head through the door as he did. The door softly clicked closed behind them, but they were too shocked to catch it.

Kreludor's light shone through the window, falling across the two beds. One was empty.

The other was occupied by a monster.

The monster was pure black, standing out against the white sheets like a Spyder on a countertop. Large, Eyrie-like wings flopped over the side of the bed, trailing on the floor. The beast's mouth was gaping open, red tongue lolling to the side, revealing long white fangs. A rasping, gurgling noise issued from its chest.

Kitterboy gasped, but Shelly screamed.

"Hngh?" grunted the beast. Its eyes snapped open, glowing red in the dark. It heaved itself upright, enormous paws thudding on the floor. Quick as a wink, it leaped at the pets trembling at the door.

Kitterboy knew he had only seconds. He shoved Shelly beneath him and held his paws protectively over her. He squeezed his eyes shut and waited to feel claws and teeth ripping into him.

It never came. After a good ten seconds of silence, Kitterboy opened his eyes slowly and looked up. The black thing was looming over him, one paw holding the door shut. As Kitterboy gazed in shock, the thing's red eyes met his.

The great beast heaved a sigh. "I told you no' to bother me." it rumbled. It was then Kitterboy realized the monster looked very much like a Lupe.

The Lupe creature took his paw off the door and stared sadly at the floor. "Hi, Kitterboy."

Kitterboy sputtered in disbelief. Shelly wiggled out from under Kitterboy's limp arms. She stared at the huge black winged Lupe, and said what Kitterboy was trying to. "Uncle Golden?" she asked incredulously.

A smile stretched across the Lupe's fanged muzzle. "Hi, Shelly. Yes, it's Uncle Golden."

A few minutes later, the three were sitting on the beds in Golden's room. Golden on one, Kitterboy and Shelly on the other. Golden was staring at his hind paws, looking like he expected to be kicked.

Kitterboy broke the silence. "What happened to you?" he asked, concern etched in every word.

Golden ran a paw over the curved white teeth that hung out of his mouth. "I was cursed." he said finally.

"How?" Kitterboy asked, "Why?"

Golden ruffled his feathers self-consciously. "It's a lon' story," he warned.

"We're not going anywhere." he retorted, and Shelly crossed her arms, the picture of stubborn.

"I wanna know!" she cried, "Who would do something like that?"

Golden smiled. "All righ', I'll tell yeh."

Golden cleared his throat and shuffled his wings a bit before starting. "When I was a Meridell Guard, Kin' Skarl was 'avin' trouble with the werelupes near the 'aunted Woods. He sen' some guards to...ah... 'reason' with 'em. I never made it to their territory."

"When the troop was marchin' on the road, a herd of Ghost Unis ran across. They followed us, scared the newbies, and generally made themselves a nuisance. The cap'n ordered me to take care of 'em."

"I followed them into the woods, and immediately got lost. I was tryin' to find my way back to the road, when I came across a Dark Faerie. She was sittin' on a rock when I ran pas' and she jumped and fell off. She accused me of pushin' her, and cursed me. I turned into...this." He trailed off, gesturing helplessly at himself.

Shelly got up and sat next to him. "How come you don't look like this always?"

Golden looked happier now that Shelly wasn't scared of him. "Well," he continued, "After I had...calmed down a bit, I taugh' myself to fly and flew to Meridell. Actually, if I hadn' gotten cursed I probably wouldn' 'ave made it out at all. Lisha foun' me, an' took some pity on me. She brough' a powerful Ligh' Faerie to 'elp. The Ligh' Faerie cast another spell that made it so tha' when the sun was shinin' I would look normal. When it goes down, I turn into a monster." Golden finished, and seemed to shrink in shame.

Kitterboy stood, and looked in Golden's glowing red eyes. "You're not a monster. Stop saying that. The Dark Faerie was the monster, for doing this." he said fiercely, glaring at Golden. "And I swear, nobody's ever going to call you a monster and get away with it, not while I'm around."

Golden looked shocked, and then sighed in relief. "All righ'. Enough talkin'. We need to sleep. Ge' back to bed, the both of yeh." he rose and ushered them out the door.

Shelly yawned, and before shutting the door behind her and Kitterboy, had the last word in. "Uncle Golden, you snore loud."

Golden laughed at the shut door, before retiring, his heart lighter than it had been in years.


End file.
